


what's mine is yours

by blairsheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Softies in love, but you know the writers would never, what i want to happen after the factory fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairsheart/pseuds/blairsheart
Summary: eddie starts to feel the tears well up in his eyes and this time he lets them fall. he thinks of the reality that he almost lost the one person in the world he loves just as much as he loves his son.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	what's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to tyler bc he puts up with all my buddie delusions and wanted me to make the fic so here u go bestie hope u enjoy ily 
> 
> title inspo from look after you by the fray  
> rating is for slight language 
> 
> also never written for these characters so they might be ooc..but let me know what u think !!

eddie was exhausted. he put christopher to bed when he got home and then tried to fall asleep as well but he couldn’t. 

every time he closed his eyes all he could see was _buck._ buck running back into the danger. he knew something was bothering buck from their other calls that day but it wasn’t until he disappeared back into the fire that eddie realized something had been gnawing away at him. 

eddie suppressed his sadness at the scene. he shoved it all the way down because he knew it was not the time to cry. 

all he cared about was getting buck back.

but every time eddie started to move he felt his whole body tremble. his body hadn’t caught up to his mind. 

he saw bobby move towards him and he swallowed down his tears. the mantra kept playing in head-- _buck needs you, buck needs you, buck needs you._

bobby softly put a hand to his shoulder.

“hey, eddie, we’re going to get him back okay? you know how strong buck is, he doesn’t give up easily and neither should you.”

eddie looked down at the ground, afraid if he looked at his cap he would lose it right there. he didn’t say anything, only slightly nodded which took all of his strength. 

eddie’s mind comes back to the present in his apartment. 

he remembers seeing hen and chimney helping buck out of the fire. all three were covered in dirt and smoke was trailing behind them.

he rubbed his hands through his hair and cursed himself for not being by buck’s side.

_that should’ve been me. why the fuck did i just stand there?_

eddie starts to feel the tears well up in his eyes and this time he lets them fall. he thinks of the reality that he almost lost the one person in the world he loves just as much as he loves his son.

_he almost lost buck and he just fucking stood there._

eddie knew it was something he just couldn’t control but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he was weak. 

eddie curled up on the couch and continued to let the tears flow. he needed this. if he didn’t let this all out now it would only continue to eat up inside until he was left hollow.

a soft knock at his door jolted him up.

fresh tears were resurfacing at his eyes and he tried to wipe them away as best as he could.

eddie unclicked the door and there stood buck.

eddie suddenly felt a huge lump in his throat.

he hadn’t spoken to buck since the morning before.

when buck was carried out of the factory, his arms slung around hen and chimney, eddie forced himself to look away--afraid if he met buck’s eyes he would break right there.

but now there was no choice.

seeing buck with the still fresh but mended bruises and cuts across his beautiful face brought tears to his eyes.

eddie forced himself to look into buck’s eyes and saw no resentment. 

eddie didn’t know how or why buck couldn’t hate him after he dismissed him at the factory fire.

but buck knew better than that. he knew _every_ part of eddie. he knew how much eddie _wanted_ to save him. he knew eddie had built up a wall so high regarding his emotions that he never let anybody in. 

well, anyone except buck.

“it’s okay eddie. i’m here now.”

and that was all it took for eddie to crumble into buck’s arms.

“evan i should’ve been there for you and i-i i’m so sorry i wasn’t” eddie muffled out through choked sobs all the while trying not to wake christopher. 

buck just continued to hold him and reassure him that _he did nothing wrong._

eddie didn’t know why he deserved someone like buck.

he slowly pulled away from the hug, a hand still lingering on the side of buck’s cheek.

he pressed his lips to buck’s birthmark and watched as his eyes fluttered closed. 

he trailed a few kisses down his cheek, careful not to disturb the cuts. he then met his lips and pressed them to his.

eddie took his other free hand, now both cupping buck’s face and smiled into the kiss. 

each kiss was soft and eddie poured all that he couldn’t say into them. 

buck raked his fingers through eddie’s hair, sighing softly. 

they stayed like that for awhile, taking in the presence of each other. the moonlight that streamed through eddie’s windows casted a soft glow over them and they dripped in it.

when they finally pulled apart eddie looked into buck’s eyes.

“stay.” 

buck smiled up at eddie.

“always” he replied.


End file.
